Is Responsibility A Requirement At Hogwarts?
by Windrises
Summary: Hermione, Harry, and Ron all have responsibilities, but Harry and Ron don't take their responsibilities very seriously. Because of this, Hermione has to save them.


Note: Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series owned by Warner Bros. This story is for Fanpop and this website.

Hermione Granger woke up, while being excited for the Saturday ahead of her. She had been hired for the responsibility of cleaning and guarding Severus Snape's car, while he and Albus Dumbledore were at a boring meeting. She didn't know who had been hired to protect Dumbledore's car, but she hoped Dumbledore had hired somebody that had a good reputation and followed the rules. She was getting a few hundred dollars, which she was excited about.

Hermione stepped out of her room and started walking around the hallways. There weren't as many students roaming around the hallways, but it was the weekend. However, Hermione passed by Luna Lovegood. Hermione said, "Hi Ms. Lovegood."

Luna asked, "You're calling me be by my last name? I didn't know you were so formal."

Hermione replied, "I'm used to calling people I respect, by their last name."

Luna responded, "Aww, I'm not used to being respected. Thank you, Ms. Granger."

Draco Malfoy walked by, with an offended look on his face, while asking, "How come you don't call me something fancy, like the amazing Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and asked, "What are you even doing here, Draco?"

Draco said, "I often lounge around the hallways, in case anybody talks about me. I love gossip."

Hermione had an annoyed look on her face, while saying, "You can stop eavesdropping."

Draco looked at Hermione and Luna and asked, "Are either of you going to gush over me?" They shook their heads. Draco tried to not look embarrassed, while saying, "Very well then. I'll go to a different part of the hallway and wait for people to talk about me." He started prancing across the hallway.

Hermione looked back at Luna and said, "Even though it's not a school day, I have an important mission to take care of."

Luna replied, "You sound like quite the adventurer. What are you up to?"

Hermione tried to sound fancy, while saying, "I have to guard Professor's Snape car."

Luna replied, "That's quite the honor and most students wouldn't have the guts to do that."

Hermione asked, "What are you up to?"

Luna said, "I'm going shopping."

Hermione replied, "Sounds nice, but where are you going?"

Luna whispered to her, "A secret place. Most people know about its' existence, but nobody else shops there."

Hermione had a puzzled look on her face, while asking, "If that's the case, how does it stay in business?"

Luna said, "People visit it constantly, but don't give it any business."

Hermione asked, "Do you buy enough stuff, to keep that place in business?"

Luna smiled and said, "Everything's free." Luna waved goodbye, while Hermione felt a great deal of confusion.

A few minutes later, Hermione walked outside and went up to Professor Snape's car. It was one of the cleanest cars that she had ever seen. She admired the spotless nature of the car, while saying, "Wow, it looks like it's been through seven car washes."

Snape replied, "You guessed correctly. However, the seventh cleaning took so long, that it felt like eight car washes. You can forget about having to clean it. Just make sure your immature, troublemaking friends don't get near it."

Hermione looked around and saw Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, who were standing in front of Dumbledore's car. She nervously asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Dumbledore walked by and said, "I hired them to clean and guard my car."

Hermione was used to Dumbledore making questionable decisions, but this was really pushing it. She said, "I don't mean to be rude Professor Dumbledore, but have you lost your marbles?"

Dumbledore replied, "I never lose my marbles, because you organized my marble collection."

Harry asked, "How could anybody organize marbles?"

Hermione explained, "I organized them by year."

Ron replied, "That's geeky."

Hermione looked back at Dumbledore and asked, "Are you sure that Harry and Ron can guard your car?"

Dumbledore smiled with confidence and said, "Harry's one of Hogwarts' most successful students. After all, he defeated Voldemort and has done a lot of other cool stuff."

Hermione asked, "What about Ron?"

Dumbledore replied, "Professor Snape thinks that Ron is an unreliable, obnoxious troublemaker, but I think he has potential for greatness." He looked at Snape and said, "We better hurry, because we can't run late for the boring meeting."

Snape sighed and replied, "You really shouldn't call it boring."

Dumbledore responded, "Well, it's not exactly a parade of fun."

Snape lightly smiled and replied, "I think the meetings are quite fun."

After Dumbledore and Snape headed off to their boring meeting, Hermione kept a watchful eye on Snape's car. Some birds flew by, but Hermione pointed her wand at them, before they did anything to the car. The birds were scared of the wand, so they took some chocolate bars off of the pavement, and flew away.

Ron said, "Hey, I was going to eat those chocolate bars."

Hermione was grossed out, while saying, "They didn't have wrappers on and they were on the road."

Ron replied, "I'm sure they would of tasted decent."

Hermione responded, "I wonder who dumped those chocolate bars on the road."

Ginny Weasley walked by and said, "I'm sorry about that. I bought them on sale, but I found out they were expired, so I dumped them on the road."

Hermione looked at her and asked, "Why didn't you just throw them in the garbage can?"

Ginny replied, "It was full."

Hermione sternly said, "Ginny, that was a careless thing to do."

Ginny sighed and replied, "You're right. I shouldn't of been so careless."

Harry liked Ginny, so he tried to stand up for her. He patted her shoulder and said, "It was a understandable thing to do. None of us are perfect."

Ginny smiled and replied, "Thank you. I'm going to go back to the grocery store and see if they have any fresh chocolate. Do you want to come with me?"

Harry walked over to Ron and whispered, "I'll let you have a majority of the money, if you guard the car for a while."

Ron had a greed problem, so he had an excited look on his face, while saying, "Sounds like a bloody good deal." He and Harry shook hands.

Harry walked back to Ginny and said, "I'm ready to go."

Ginny smiled and replied, "Okay then." She and Harry started walking to a nearby grocery store.

Hermione looked back and saw that Ron was the only one guarding Dumbledore's car. Although she liked Ron, she didn't have much faith in his guarding abilities and it was hard to blame her. She had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "Where's Harry?"

Ron said, "He left me in charge, so he can go flirt with my sister."

Hermione asked, "How could you let him leave?"

Ron said, "Hey, if Harry and Ginny ever get married, Harry and I'd become brothers. I'm sure Harry would be honored to be my brother and I wouldn't be too ashamed of being related to him."

Hermione facepalmed and replied, "That wasn't what I was trying to ask you. What I was asking was, how could you let Harry leave his guard duty? I'm not sure you can guard, by yourself."

Ron had a proud look on his face, while responding, "Guarding is easy and I'm a master of accomplishing easy things."

Hermione folded her arms and said, "Ron, allow me to ask an essential question: Do you have any responsibility?"

Ron thought about it and replied, "I'm not sure, but I doubt responsibility is essential at Hogwarts."

Hermione responded, "Responsibility is a requirement at Hogwarts."

Ron said, "Hermione, be realistic. Can you really stare at Snape's car, for hours, without getting bored?"

Hermione replied, "Guarding his car may not be a thrill ride, but it's an honor."

Ron responded, "You're lucky, because Snape's car is so clean, that you don't have to wash a single spot. I have to wash Dumbledore's car. I better go get some water from the water fountain."

Hermione sternly said, "You're supposed to use the hose, not the water fountain."

Ron asked, "Where's the water hose?"

Hermione replied, "I'll go get it for you, but stay out of trouble."

Ron responded, "Don't worry about it."

After Hermione walked away, Gilderoy Lockhart drove by. Ron waved to him and said, "Hi Locked-up Heart. What's up?"

Mr. Lockhart pointed to the parking space that Dumbledore's car was in and said, "Dumbledore's infamous for having Hogwarts' best parking spot and not letting anybody park in it. Since he's not here, can you park his car somewhere else?"

Ron replied, "I'm sorry, but I have to guard it."

Mr. Lockhart had a mischievous smile on his face, while saying, "Don't worry, Weasel-Dude. I just want to have my car parked in his parking spot, for a few minutes. I'll take some selfies of me in Dumbledore's precious space and leave. I'll give you five dollars."

Ron thought about it and replied, "That sounds like a fair deal."

Mr. Lockhart had a smug smile on his face, while Ron picked up Dumbledore's car. Mr. Lockhart parked his car and started taking lots of selfies.

Ron looked around and tried to find a place to put Dumbledore's car, in the meantime. However, all of the parking spots were filled. He saw the dumpster. He was planning on cleaning the car later, so he thought putting Dumbledore's car in the dumpster was a decent idea. He placed the car into the dumpster.

Half a minute later, the garbage guy came by and started taking the dumpster away. Dumbledore's car was still in the dumpster, so Ron jumped into the dumpster.

Hermione came back with the hose. She took a selfie with Mr. Lockhart, before finding out that the dumpster was being taken away. Hermione didn't know that Dumbledore's car and Ron were in the dumpster, so she nervously asked, "What's going on?"

Ron was in the dumpster. He could hear Hermione, but couldn't see her, so he screamed, "I'm in the dumpster!"

Hermione thought that protecting Snape's car was essential, but she thought that protecting her loved ones was more important, so she started chasing after the dumpster. She used her magic wand, to transport herself to the top of the garbage truck.

Ron said, "Hermione, where are you?"

Hermione replied, "I'm on top of the truck."

Ron started opening up the garbage truck's hood, while saying, "I'll let you in."

Hermione nervously replied, "I don't want to be surrounded by garbage."

Before Hermione could say anything else, Ron finished opening up the hood. Hermione slipped into the garbage. She glared at Ron and said, "Way to go, Roland. You made us and Dumbledore's car become surrounded with garbage."

Ron replied, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I made a few mistakes."

Hermione responded, "I told you the importance of responsibility."

Ron replied, "I shouldn't of ignored your advice."

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny returned to the parking lot, with bags of candy bars. Harry was wondering why Dumbledore's car and his friends weren't there. He walked by Mr. Lockheart, who was still taking selfies, and asked, "Do you know where my friends are?"

Mr. Lockheart answered, "It's a confusing story."

Harry sighed and replied, "They're probably slacking off."

Mr. Lockheart saw how much chocolate they had, so he said, "I'll let you take some selfies with me, if I can have some chocolate."

Ginny looked at Harry and asked, "What do you think?"

Harry answered, "Sounds like a fair deal." Harry and Ginny started using Mr. Lockheart's cellphone to take selfies, while Lockheart ate a bunch of chocolate.

Twenty minutes later, the dumpster's contents were put into the dump, with rest of the garbage. Hermione swam out of the piles of garbage, while looking down at herself and saying, "I look like a bigger mess than ever." Ron grabbed Dumbledore's car and stepped out of the piles of garbage.

Hermione angrily stared at Ron and said, "You really messed things up."

Ron sighed and replied, "You're right about that. I'm sorry about being a immature goofball. Snape was right about me."

Hermione responded, "Weasley, you have potential for greatness. You need to work on having responsibility."

Ron replied, "You're right about that. I'm going to work on that. You're responsible for a lot of wonderful things." Hermione smiled at him.

Luna waved to them and said, "It's nice to see you, Ms. Granger and Ron."

Hermione had a baffled look on her face, while asking, "What are you doing here?"

Luna said, "This is where I do my shopping."

Hermione asked, "You shop in the dumpster?"

Luna explained, "A lot of people throw away perfectly good things. For example I found a seven part book series, that looked brand new."

Ron whispered to Hermione, "I threw those books away, because they looked boring."

Luna replied, "Speaking of books, I found dozens of useful books, including textbooks, library books, and valuable novels."

Ron whispered to Hermione, "Those are books I threw away."

Hermione replied, "You know how I love books, so you shouldn't of done that. Plus, a majority of those books belong to Hogwarts."

Ron had a nervous look on his face, while saying, "I'm doomed."

Luna calmly replied, "Don't worry, Ronnie. I'll clean the books and return them." Ron breathed sighs of relief.

Hermione responded, "Luna, you shouldn't be hanging around the dump. Even if there are valuable items in here, it's not safe or healthy to shop here."

Luna thought about it and replied, "Fair point. I enjoy picking up free stuff, but I don't enjoy the dump's atmosphere."

Hermione responded, "My outfit's a mess, thanks to this dumb garbage. Also, I don't know how we're supposed to get home."

Luna replied, "No need to worry about that. Mad-Eye Moody always gives me lifts to the dump. He'll drop us off."

Mad-Eye Moody waved to Hermione and Ron and said, "Hi kids. I used to play in garbage when I was your age, so I can relate."

Hermione stubbornly replied, "We weren't playing in garbage." Mad-Eye Moody rolled his mad eye. They got into Mad-Eye Moody's truck, put Dumbledore's car in the back, and left the garbage dump. They took Dumbledore's car to a car wash and had it cleaned, before they took the car back to Hogwarts.

By the time Hermione, Ron, and Luna returned to Hogwarts, Mr. Lockheart was still taking selfies. Hermione walked up to him and said, "You better get your car out of Dumbledore's parking space, before I tattletale."

Mr. Lockheart replied, "Very well then." He finished posting his selfies and drove away. Ron grabbed Dumbledore's car and carefully put it in Dumbledore's parking space.

Harry looked at his friends and asked, "Where have you been?"

Luna said, "We were shopping in the dumpster."

Harry smirked and replied, "That explains why your outfits look like garbage."

Hermione angrily stared at Harry and responded, "We had a rough day, thanks to Ron's lack of responsibility."

Ron replied, "I'm going to work on that."

Hermione looked back at him and asked, "How can I trust you?"

Ron grabbed some books out of his backpack and said, "I was supposed to return these a few years ago, but I didn't do that. I'm going to remove the dust, before putting them back in the library."

Hermione patted Ron on the back and replied, "I'm glad to hear that." Ron smiled at her, before heading to the library.

Harry looked at Hermione and said, "I'm sorry for teasing you. I'm just used to you having the cleanest outfits ever."

Hermione pointed to Harry's chocolate stained outfit and said, "You're not very clean either, Mr. Potter."

Harry chuckled and replied, "We could all use a bath."

Luna responded, "Baths are expensive and overrated. I use a hose to get clean."

Harry thought about it and replied, "Not a bad strategy." Hermione rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later, Ron returned, but so did Dumbledore and Snape. Snape was relieved that his car was clean, but he was repulsed by how dirty Hermione and Ron looked. He snobbishly asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Ron answered, "I did some irresponsible stuff and Hermione had to save me."

Snape replied, "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Hermione responded, "I was ashamed of him too, but Ron's trying to improve. He deserves a fair chance."

Snape replied, "Whatever."

Dumbledore looked at his car, while saying, "Wowsers, it looks clean. Well done, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

Dumbledore was about to pay them, but Ron said, "I don't deserve the money, because I really messed things up."

Dumbledore replied, "I admire you taking responsibility, Mr. Weasley."

Hermione said, "I better get going."

Harry asked, "Where are you going?"

Hermione said, "I think we all need to freshen up."

Luna suggested, "We could just go to the pool. That would wash off the garbage."

Hermione replied, "But it would make the pool dirty."

Luna responded, "Oh, that would explain why the lifeguard can't stand me."

Hermione and the other students headed back inside. Hermione made Ron, Harry, and Luna realize that without responsibility, things get chaotic. Because of that, Hermione's friends started taking responsibility more seriously.


End file.
